


Our own lies

by Anonymous



Series: All my anon works put together [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Deception, Gen, Lies, Resentment, Threats of Violence, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Before the election Wil and Schlatt have a fun talkTommy overhears too
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: All my anon works put together [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Our own lies

Wilbur looked out to the empty seats. He sighed cupping his chin trying to calm his nerves as his fingers trembled slightly. ‘Get your shit together Wil’ he mentally scolded himself. It was just Schlatt. Even if he ran against him they were friends. Always had been, since they were young. He eyed the wall. This was and will always be his land. He nodded at the idea ‘yeah it's fine’.

“Ya know Wil that was some good scheme you tried to pull there but” Wilbur looked over to the hybrid as he stretched arrogantly his smile wide and confident “you never could fool me” he sighed as he stood next to Wilbur looking out to the sunset over the ocean.

Wilbur thought back to the last time they had talked. It wasn't as hostile. There were no tense feelings between the two. But Schlatt felt as if he had been fucked over he would definitely do anything to make him pay. For the embarrassment he had been caused. If there was one thing he knew it was to never make a fool of any ram hybrid. 

“I wasn't trying to fool you...i was just hoping we could work together.” Wilbur leaned against the pole letting his body go slack against it. ‘Why would i want to fool you?’ he rubbed his face god he was tired the whole election was going to go to shit now with his little show he just had to put on.

“Yeah” Jschlatt’s voiced barked in dark laughter “then what did you call that stupid shit script you gave me- i mean those weren't my words or my ideals at all...you should know that most of all” he mumbled that last part with pure bitterness and hate. He was right though they both knew that.

Wilbur looked over to the ram who had now crossed his arms over his chest defensively, a scowl planted firmly on his face. “Well then...if you win what will you do. I mean you have no connections here. Like at all- it just feels like you are doing this out of spite.” Wilbur admitted while trying to lock eyes with the stubborn hybrid, yet he only let out a scoff at the humans accusations.

“Maybe… I'm trying to ruin you” he finally faced him as he winked, making Wilbur's stomach turn. He pushed off the pole, his hand landing squarely against Schlatt’s chest. He felt the rage bubble up as his mouth filled with a disgusting flavor. “See” the ram raised his hands along with an eyebrow. His smirk made Wilbur's face heat. The way this man pushed all the right buttons to piss him off. Things weren't like this. They didn't used to be like this.

“You go straight to violence at the simple threat towards you. What if someone did that to your country. Admit it your too fucking stupid to ruin this place correctly.” he spit with venom as Wilbur gripped against Schlatt’s suit tighter wrinkling it “I bet if I left it in your childish hands it'd be destroyed in a week. I'm surprised it made it this far.” 

Wilbur let go of Schlatt, pushing him away with a huff this only made the shorter laugh at his aggravation. “What the fuck do you even know you haven't been here for more than a week yourself. I defended this place” Wil began to pace on the podium. “I rebuilt it. I made it what it is today. It- all of this” Wil raised his voice pointing to L’manburg “i did that” he slammed his fist against his chest emphasizing his point that he alone made it what it was today. 

“And you have no right to say what i will do when I win-not you, not ever you” he seethed as he stopped in front of the ram. “I like the way your eyes hold the fire, but don't forget i have the extinguisher and i plan on using it” Wilbur stilled as his eyes widened in disbelief ‘this fucking man...ill kill him-i'm going to fucking kill him’ 

“Oh” the hybrid cooed at Wilbur mockingly leaning forward into his space “you lost your fire?” he laughed grin growing wider “face it Wil you're not fit to lead. Just leave it to the professionals.” he tapped Wil’s nose with his finger. Wilbur wanted to bite it off right then and there. How dare he look down on him.

Schlatt backed off placing his hands on his hips looking at Wilbur up and down. Wilbur felt it before the words came out he knew what he would say just like he used to. “your still just as cute...just stupid as shit” he growled he had called it “i will win no matter what” 

He watched as the ram tuned around seemingly no longer interested in their conversation anymore “whatever you say sweet cheeks. If that's what helps you sleep at night...then so be it” the hybrid looked over his shoulder one more time to show off his shit eating grin to Wilbur.

Jschlatt had left Wil with his fading footsteps into the night. He waited until there was nothing left before he slammed his first in the pole watching it shake under the sudden force placed in it. If only that was Schlatt's face then maybe he would feel something. Fuck.

“H-hey Wilby” a voice called out of the darkness almost scared. Wilbur sighed he didn't like showing his aggression to Tommy of all people. “I'm sorry you had to see that” he sighed, pitching the bridge of his nose shaking his other hand from the pain that erupted from his sudden aggression towards the poor pole. 

“I was just upset. He just always knows what to say to rile me up. It's like a goddamn game with him-to see how much he can get me-” he paused to look around, finally stopping on the blond tuft of hair sticking out next to the podium. “I'm sorry please come out”

Wilbur watched as the figure hesitated before coming out. Blue eyes downcast. Afraid. Wil felt the guilt rise up he should have kept his anger in check. “It's my fault Wilbur. If i hadn't brought him here then he would have never got in trouble.” He watched as the younger fumbled with his fingers locking and unlocking them.

He gave a small pat on the blonds shoulder making him look at him in surprise. “You did nothing wrong Tommy” he grit his teeth as he smiled though the lie. He wanted to blame him. He wanted badly to tell him that this all was,in fact, his fault and to just place the blame on him. But he couldn't. Tommy didn't deserve that weight put on him. Because he hadn't known what he did was wrong. 

Tommy visibly relaxed at his sugar coated lie. Wilbur wanted to resent him, to hate him but he was just a child. He should still be able to act carelessly and let the adults handle all of his problems. He should be able to live that childhood he never had. 

But it hurt so much to see his mistakes being forgotten in a millisecond. Yet if he did one small mistake that meant nothing he'd never hear the end of it. Wil was very much jealous of Tommy's position. To be able to live free and not have to face any consequences of any of your actions. What a dream to be living in.

“Wilbur?” Tommy's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He shook his head looking down at him “yes?” Tommy eyed where Wilbur had last seen Schlatt. “He's not gonna win right?” Wilbur gave a bitter smile “no he wont” he nodded to the younger tyrant to remain hopeful. 

“Okay but what if he does, what will he do to you or maybe even me” he gasped at the thought looking up to Wil waiting for his input. ‘What would he do’ he rolled his head thinking “well Tommy we don't need to worry because he's after me only….but if he does win” he felt the familiar roll of his stomach. The nerves were eating him alive now ‘What would he do?’.

“We don't need to worry. Everything is going to be fine” Tommy nodded his ever prominent smile returning to his face. He turned to run back down the grass path he had appeared from. He could see Tubbo in the distance waving. He chuckled as he waved down watching the two as they walked back in the safety of their walls. 

Once out of eye sight he let his thumbnail enter his mouth as he started to bite at it insistently. ‘Damn nerves’ 

This was okay. All was okay.

They would be fine. Everything would be fine.

It had to be. For them and their future.


End file.
